


Show Me What You Know

by viiixel



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cooking Lessons, Flirting, M/M, Promnisweek, Prompto convinces Ignis to teach him in a more 'hands on way' ;), promnisweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 00:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viiixel/pseuds/viiixel
Summary: One night when Ignis is cooking dinner for them, Prompto wants to help him (and flirt with him). Ignis enjoys teaching him (and flirting back).





	Show Me What You Know

**Author's Note:**

> This is for #promnisweek ! This is day four's prompt: "Ignis teaches Prompto how to cook"
> 
> Apologies for any errors you may come across, feel free to let me know about them if you see some!! Comments are appreciated in general, constructive or otherwise!! <3
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

Sizzles and pops caught Prompto’s attention from where he was sitting with Noctis and Gladio and he glanced over to see that Ignis had already started cooking. Looking over to the other two, who were making plans to hit up the nearest fishing hole for some kind of competition, Prompto saw he would not be missed and got up to go see what Ignis was doing.  

“Heya, Iggy, need some help?” He asked eagerly, leaning over the small cooking station to watch Ignis chop up onions with a precision that he both envied and found oddly attractive.

“Oh, Prompto, well,” Ignis started, pausing in his chopping to glance around before pointing at some potatoes on the fold down counter with his knife, “Would you mind peeling those for me?”

“Sure!” Prompto moved around and glanced around before looking to Ignis. “Ah… how do I…?”

“Oh, forgive me,” Ignis set down his knife and moved to Prompto’s side. He picked up a much smaller knife and held up the potato for Prompto to see clearly. “I find it easiest to grip the ends between my fingers and you just,” Ignis stopped talking as he slowly dragged the knife down the potato from end to end, the skin falling onto the counter with barely any of the white on it. “It’s to be expected that you’ll get some of the potato on the skin so do not fret, just do your best.” Ignis handed both the knife and potato to Prompto who nodded at his words before mimicking his motions. Ignis watched for a moment, noting that Prompto was quick at getting it before stepping away to continue chopping the onion for the stew he was making.

After a moment of them doing their tasks, Prompt made a noise of distress that got Ignis’ attention. When Prompto noticed that Ignis was looking his way he held up the potato that was whittled down to nearly half its size. “Ah, crap, Iggy I think I messed up…”

“It’s fine Prompto, here show me what you were doing.” Ignis moved back to Prompto’s side and watched, in some horror, as Prompto whittled away at most of the next potato. With a slight tut, Ignis took Prompto’s hands in his and guided him through the motions. “See, you want to cut through it slow and with a light touch or most of the tuber will be gone… Very good, do you see now?” Ignis turned his head to look at Prompto whose face was screwed up in concentration.

Prompto looked towards Ignis when he felt him and gave him a bright smile. “Yeah, I think I got it now! It helps when you show me like this…” Prompto laughed lightly as Ignis pulled his hands from his and moved back to his task with a slight smile.

“You learn through guidance? I’ll be sure to remember that.” Prompto nodded at his words before returning to peeling with more success than before.

When finished with the onions, Ignis tossed them into a large pot with a few drizzles of oil to get them sweating. He looked over to Prompto who was finishing up his last potato. “Do you mind cutting them for me, Prompto?” Ignis asked, seasoning the protein that would be added to the pot.

“How should I do that?” Prompto glanced to the potatoes before him and then to Ignis. Ignis walked over to him and took the small knife from his hand to set it aside to be cleaned. He handed Prompto a larger knife and took one potato from the bunch to set on a cutting board from him.

“Come here,” Ignis gestured and Prompto moved to his side. Ignis moved to hold Prompto’s hand that held the knife. “Hold the potato with your other hand to steady it but keep your fingers close to your palm so they do not get in the way of the knife, yes yes like that, very good.” Ignis had to admit that this was more interesting than his usual dinner preparation.

Prompto meanwhile was doing his best to pay attention to the task at hand and not to how surprisingly warm Ignis’ glove was against his hand. “Now,” Ignis continued after Prompto gripped the potato with his other hand, “you just need to cut it in half like this.” They pushed the knife down and it hit the cutting board with a soft thump. Ignis finished showing Prompto how to dice the potato, deciding that he was rather pleased with teaching Prompto like this. Perhaps it was the close contact, for he wished to find more excuses to have contact with him, but he definitely enjoyed Prompto’s clear desire to learn and enthusiastic approach.

Ignis glanced to Prompto, who glanced back to him with another bright smile. “Believe you can finish the rest?” Ignis asked, suddenly distracted with just how close they seem to have gotten. He realized that he had not yet let go of Prompto’s hand despite being finished with the example potato.

“I think so,” Prompto said softly and Ignis did not think he was mistaken in the way Prompto’s eyes moved quickly from his to his lips and back again. Before he could entertain the thoughts that were spurred from such a sight, Ignis pulled back and cleared his throat before returning to his own tasks. His face was on fire and he felt slightly… electric.

Prompto continued to cut the rest of the potatoes, constantly glancing at Ignis between each cut as he watched him add the meat to the pot and stir it around. He took in every inch of his profile and felt another wide smile form as he hurried to finish the potatoes.

“Okay Iggy, I’m done. Can I do anything else?” Prompto set the knife down and looked to Ignis who seemed overly focused on stirring the meat around.

Ignis glanced over to Prompto and did his best to not look at the lips that he could not stop thinking about. “Ah, well could you peel and chop a few carrots as well? It’s very similar to the potatoes so I’m sure you will be able to do them very well without instruction.”

Prompto nodded and kneeled to pull some carrots out of their stock bags and set them on the counter. “I’m glad you have so much faith in me already.” His voice held a hint of a purr as satisfaction over Ignis’ slight praise of his abilities filled him.

Prompto hummed softly as he peeled and chopped the carrots while Ignis began to pour the stock into the pot. The two glanced at each other frequently and each time they met eyes they shared a small smile. Something was between them both that they were curious to let unfold.

“Prompto, could you put in the potatoes and carrots please? I want to clean up a bit.” Ignis stepped back from the stew and moved to gather up the dirtied cutting boards. Prompto nodded and moved past him to carefully drop the vegetables into the stew. For a second he was worried it would overflow but it all fit with enough room to boil.

Once done, Prompto helped Ignis with the cleaning up in the water bucket of heat treated river water Gladio had collected as they had set up camp. Prompto was shocked when Ignis gave him some daring touches of his own while passing Prompto the dishes to dry, causing twin blushes to form on both their cheeks.

There wasn’t much to do after that except wait for the stew to cook. They both joined Gladio and Noctis in quite a few rounds of King’s Knight and idle chit chat about their plans for the day tomorrow before they both got up to serve dinner. After Prompto helped pass out the bowls and they returned to their seats by the fire, all four of them were silent as they took their first few bites.

“This is really good, Iggy.” Noctis stated after eating half his stew, sans the vegetables. Gladio agreed and Ignis puffed up with a bit of pride.

“Prompto helped, so please thank you him as well,” Ignis said with a smile Prompto’s way who returned it brightly.

Noctis glanced up to Prompto before giving a nod to him. “Oh yeah? His stew is really good so I bet he helped a lot,” Noctis stated as he took another large bite.

Ignis blinked and looked to Prompto who was doing his best to hide his sheepish expression behind spoonful of stew. “Your stew?” Ignis asked, having believed that Prompto had minimal experience cooking given his abilities he saw while cooking today.

“Haha, yeah… I had to make food for myself a lot growing up, so I learned how to make a pretty good stew.” Prompto was bright red and Ignis felt himself heating up at the ruse. “Not as good as yours, of course, so I hope you don’t mind giving me more pointers!”

Prompto glanced over to Noctis who was slurping down his stew with a slightly guilty expression since he ruined Prompto’s plan he had been told about. Prompto supposed it had slipped his mind, so he couldn’t be mad, but he had hoped to get a few more _intimate_ cooking lessons in before the jig was up.

“Well, I suppose that I can do that, after you show me just what you know,” Prompto looked up at Ignis’ words and was shocked to see him looking slightly flushed. Perhaps those lessons could get a bit more intimate than he had originally hoped. The two of them shared yet another smile as Prompto happily agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> I tend to stick to one perspective in my writing but I ended up swapping between them in this so hope that it comes across okay! Also, there's no way Prompto does not learn how to cook living on his own and totally wouldn't take advantage of the fact that Ignis has dealt with people being ignorant of cooking to get closer to him JUST SAYING 
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on twitter: [@viiixel](https://twitter.com/viiixel)
> 
> Kudos and comments are very appreciated, especially if you read to the end and see this! Writing fanfic is often thankless at times so any support shown, especially comments, is very motivating. So please consider interacting with fanfic writers if you enjoy their work!


End file.
